Middle of the Night
by LadyDraxx2520
Summary: Dimitri leaves Rose in the middle of the night to leave for Russia. Two years later they meet in a bar. Will she forgive him for breaking her heart? Will sparks fly or will they burn out?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. This is my first Fanfic ever. Please don't be too harsh. Haha!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

** Chapter 1**

**Rose's POV**

I got out of the car with Lissa. We were at a Karoke bar somewhere in Downtown at this crappy town. This should be fun!

We entered the bar and I was blinded for a second. There were freaking bright lights everywhere! God, serioulsy. A guy who was completely tuneless was up singing a song I have never heard of. So that's telling you something right there. I never really go out anymore since Dimitri left to Russia and never called me again. That was 2 years ago. Ever since then music has been my savior. I even started singing, Lissa thinks I am really good but I'm not so sure. I think I am okay.

I went straight to the bar after I got my eyesight back. God, what are these drinks? Never heard of any one of them. I just ordered at random when I heard my name being called. Lissa came up to me.

" Rose, why don't you go meet someone?" she asked hopeful.

" Lissa, not now. You have been trying to get me to be with someone since he left." I said not needing to mention names.

" Fine." she said and stomped off to a black haired guy with icey blue eyes.

I drank my disgusting drink and decided to leave, when I bumped into someone who, to me, felt like a wall more than a person. " Ow! Watch where your going!" I said even though it was my fault. Oh well. I looked up at the wall guy. Wowza! He is mucsled and I am just looking at his back! He turned around. My jaw hit the floor. Holyyy crap! This cannot be happening! No, no, no, no, no, NO!

The guy looked at me. His chocolate brown eyes confused. He saw me and gasped. "Roza?" He asked, his russian accent thick. Oh, god. That nickname. My name in Russian.

" Hey, comrade. How's it been?" I asked trying not to sound hurt. He has been back and hasn't called me. Who does he think he is! I am Rosemarie Hathaway and I am not about to be ignored! Well, anymore at least.

" Uh, good. I just got back 2 days ago." He answered questionally. So he did hear the hurt in my voice. God, I hated it that he can read me so good!

" Oh, cool." I said casually. God I wanted to leave so bad. Just then Lissa came bounding towards me.

" Rose, me and that guy are gonna go to his place. Call me in the morning." Gosh, she works fast. We've been here for like, what, 10 minutes. 15 at the most. Lissa finally saw who I was talking to. Her expression was hilarious. I should've had my camera ready. I laughed out right. They both ignored me. Lissa stared at Dimitri a little longer than said " Okay well, I see your busy. I am just gonna go." She left without another word. Man, is she gonna get it.

So now I am left alone with a guy I used to love who hasn't called me back in 2 years, and my best friend just ditched me great.

**So tell me what you think. Review please I don't know if it is any good. Arg! Please tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews! Now I really know what it feels like when authors say reviews boost their confidenence to write more chapters! And this is what you guys did to me! Thank you all so so much! :)**

**Chapter 2**

**DPOV**

I just got to this bar in the middle of nowhere with Christian. God, he drags me every weird place he can find. This place is so bright. Blue and yellow lights blinded me.I just wanted to get back to our apartment and sleep off this jet-leg. I mean, really, I just got back 2 days ago and I am really tired. I am glad I went to Russia though. I missed my family and they missed me so much. Yea, the trip was a lot longer than expected, but I don't belong there anymore. This is my home now. In the States.

As soon as I entered, Christian disappeared immediately. He is so gonna be dead. My duster flew out behind me as I walked to the bar for some Russian Vodka. If they had it.

"Russian Vodka." I said, my accent showing thicker than usual because of my visit to Russia. The bartender looked around forty- five, with a grey mustache. His glasses were low on his nose. He poured my drink. I paid and left. I really wanted to leave.

I tried looking for Christian. I spotted his black hair and icy blue eyes out of the crowd. He was with some girl with platinum blonde hair. She was really thin and pale. She left Christian and he came over to me.

" Dude, I am gonna take that girl to our apartment. Can you find somewhere to stay for the night?" He asked hopeful but still considerate.

" Yea man, I got it figured out. Have fun." He smiled and left.

I was about to take another drink when someone slammed into my back. Great, now I have to deal with a drunk guy. I so did not want to do this. So it surprised me when he spoke in a girl voice that sounded like honey. Wait, I remember that voice. But where from?

" Ow! Watch where your going!" She said. Wait what! She ran into me! She needs to watch it.

I turned around and what I saw surprised me. It was Roza. My Roza. Well, not mine. At least not anymore. " Roza?" I gasped still unsure if I was dreaming. She was still so beautiful. I longed to kiss her beautiful, pink lips. Her hair was still so gorgeous. I am glad she didn't cut it.

" Hey comrade, how's it been?" She asked trying to hide the hurt in her voice but I could always tell with her. I can just read her that good. She can read me also. She used that nickname. God, I hated it but when she said it, it was amazing. She gave me that nickname the first time she saw me. I really missed her. A lot.

" Uh, good. I just got back two days ago." I said needing to make sure she knew I just got back.  
" Oh, cool." That hurt. Did she not remember the night we had in the cabin before I left. That night still invades my dreams, but I am not complaining. I loved that night. The night we made love.

Just then the blonde who was talking to Christian came bouncing on Rose. I saw her face and realized it was Lissa. Rose's best friend. I knew I knew that hair from somewhere. I let them have their privacy while the talked. Lissa soon left, and Rose looked like she was gonna punch someone.

Time to do what I do best. Time to calm down my beautiful Roza.

**So what do you think. I know I write short chapters, but this one is longer than the first. I will do the next chapter in Rose's POV then again in Dimitri's. Anyways tell me what you think. Review and I will get inspired faster! :) :) :) :) :) **


	3. Chapter 3

** Oh my gosh! I love everyone who reveiwed! Wow, I just can't believe you all think my story is that good. I want to give a shout out to ****TheHappyLol ****for reviewing awesome reviews on both chapters! You are awesome!**

** Okay, I will shut up now and let you read the story!**

**Chapter 3**

**RPOV**

I feel like I am going to punch the next person who speaks to me. Good thing Dimitri and me were talking, it gives me a excuse to punch him. I turned to him, my mind blazing. I can't do this, not now. I have to leave right now. Like, right now. I looked at Dimitri, his eyes hard. He looked conflicted behind his " gaurdian mask." I always teased him about it. No, I will not think of our time together before. I have to leave. I can't stay here like this.

" I got to go." I told him. He looked sad that I said that, but before I could see anymore I turned around and left. " I can't stay here. I have got to leave." I told myself. beggingmyself not to look back. I fought my wayto the door through dancing couples and drunk people.

" You have to get out!" I told myself feircely. I made it to the door. I was halfway out when I looked back and saw him standing there. Looking broken. And sad. He looked at me like a child just lost their favorite toy. Like a part of them was walking away. _No, he doesn't still love me. If he did he would've called me, _I told myself.

I looked up in his eyes. They were soft and filled with love. I forced myself to look away. I turned and walked out the door. I spotted my car and walked past it. When I was sure I wasout of eyesight of the bar, I ran. I ran so fast with tears streaming down my face. I thought he loved me. I thought he promised never to leave! The only thing I could think of right then was that he promised. He promised he would never leave me. Never forget about me. He prosimed he would always love me. And what is worse, I believed him. I ran down an alley and sat down agianst the wall. I can't believe I am crying. I never cry! What that man does to me. He is going to be the death of me. No, I will not cry just because he moved on. He will not run my life. I got up and fixed my hair and wiped away the tears. I looked around at my surrondings. I didn't know where the heck I was. I checked my pockets for my phone. Crap! I left it in the car! And Lissa has the keys! That is just great! I didn't even want to come out tonight, I wanted to stay home and if we did that we wouldn't be in this position. A guy laughed. "Hey baby! What are you doing here!?" He screamed. I looked at him. He was in is mid-twenties. He was wobbling. He had long blonde hair. And green eyes.

He looked at me like I wasa peice of meat. Well, I was mad anyways. Might as well get to beat the crap out of some one also.


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG! I LOVE YOU ALL! I love all the reviews! And yes this chapter will be about what Dimitri does after Rose leaves and he thinks about how they met. And yes, they are human. I know I didn't make it very clear. Anyways, Here it is!**

**Chapter 4**

**DPOV**

I was looking at her lips, debating if the punch will hurt alot after I kiss her. She turned to me bofore I could and said, " I gotta go." And she turned on her heel and left. I felt my heart break in my chest. I wanted to run after her, tell her how much I love her, and hope she will take me back. She was fighting through the crowd trying to get to the door. I tried to go after her but my feet wouldn't move. I couldn't go after the love of my life! Why can't I? She made it to the door and looked back at me. I looked into her eyes, willing her to come back to me. Please don't walk out that door, I thought. She did. She left.

After she was gone I found out how to work my feet again. I ran out the door and looked for her. She was nowhere to be seen. I really need to find her.

*** Flashback***

** I walked into the bar. Me and Ivan wanted to have a little fun before college ends. We sat at the bar. " Hey, how 'bout some old time fun. You know the bet. Who can get a girl first." I looked at my best friend curisouly. Was he serious? We haven't done that bet in forever. I looked at him, " I'm game." I turned in my seat and looked around. Ivan has to choose a girl and I have to get her number by the end of him finishing his drink. Which will be hard. He drinks fast! He pointed out a girl in a blue,short, tight dress that went down to her mid-thigh. She had beautiful brown hair cascading down her back. She turned to her friend who had blomde hair. She was wearing a green dress, but I wasn't interested in her. The girl Ivan pointed to was beautiful! I got up and walked over to her. I sat down beside her and smirked at her. She looked at me and smiled. " Can I help you?" she said sweetly but sarcastic. " Yes, you can. See I really need someone to help me with this scratch I have got on my back." I shot back, equally sarcastic. She looked at me and smirked. "Okay, you pasted the test. Now, what do you really want?" She asked. I told her I wanted to buy her a drink. She took up my offer. And by the end of the night let's just say, I won the bet. I got her number. But to me, it wasn't a bet anymore. I really liked her. So we got together for a proper date at a had such a unique personaltily. She was tough, and sweet. She was a good fighter, she loved to spar with people. So I made a mental note to spar with her in the future. So we started to get together then the rest is history.**

*** End Of Flashback***

I have got to find her. I then heard a guy scream and shout some choice words about a crazy " female dog" I knew it was Rose's doing. Great...

**Okay well this is Chapter 4. Tell me what you think. Send me someideas. And if you review I will UPDATE FASTER! So you can just write what you think in the box below and click Review! That would be great. Haha!**


	5. Chapter 5

**SHOUT OUT TIME! Dimitri' YOU ARE AWESOME! Everyone, her stories are awesome! Another SHOUT OUT to TheHappyLol, whom I have gave another shout out to before. TheHappyLol You are awesome! Everytime I read your reviews I get I smile on me face! Anyone else who reviewed and you didn't get a shout out I will try to get you in the next chapter! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Ahh, and now my fellow Fanfiction nerds, I give you the next chapter of Middle of the Night!**

**Chapter 5**

**RPOV**

I looked at the drunk guy with hatred. Does he really want to mess with a emotional, mad Rose Hathaway. " Hey baby! Come here! Let me see you!" He yelled. Apparently so. Oh well, his hospital bills. He stumbled up to me. " Baby! You are hot!" He said. Really, okay now I am going to break his nose. He tried to grab me. I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. He groaned in pain. "Ow! Baby that hurts! Let go!" He yelled. Not a chance. I turned him around and punched him the nose. He groaned and said some choice words about me being a " female dog" I am to nice to swear. Yea right. But I still don't do it.

I let the guy go and he fell to the ground. He groaned and looked at me. He sobered up a little and got to his feet. He ran away yelling more choice words. Like I care. I looked around and started to panic a little because I had no phone, no keys, and no idea of where I was. My feet hurt, I have got a headache and I just want to go to mine and Lissa's apartment to sleep! Was that to much to ask for? Apparently, it is. I looked around at the alley I was at. I walked to the street looking for a street name. 56th street, okay. I calculated in my head I was about 45 minutes away from my apartment. God, couldn't have Lissa picked a bar closer to home? No. Of course not. Why? Because the world wants me to suffer.

I was walking for about 25 minutes when I found the bar we were at. I went inside, hoping to just sit down for five minutes when someone yelled my name. "Roza!" He yelled. I turned around looking at the Russian. He ran up to me. He grabbed both my arms and started shaking me. "Roza! Where have you been? I have been looked everywhere!" He said. I heard relief but also a little anger. It was sweet of him to be so concerned. No, I cannot think like that anymore. But, he is just so hot. His shoulder- length hair was beautiful. His chocolate brown eyes glistening in the moonlight.

" Roza?" He let me go. " What happened?" He looked at me and I couldn't help but think about if we were still together. We would probably be married. Maybe have a couple kids. Little Dimitri's running around. NO! I can't think about that.

" Some guy was hitting on me. I fought him. He probably has a broken nose, but passed out somewhere drunk." I told him. He just looked at me with concern in his eyes. Then he did something I was not expecting. He kissed me. I froze, but then after about a second I kissed him back. It was slow, but filled with passion.

I can't believe it. All too soon it ended. He pulled back.

**Well, here it is! Tell me what you think. So what do you think? HE KISSED HER!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, I was sitting at home with my sister and we decide to watch Netflix. Not really in to the movie. And tomorrow I have to go to do some work at my school. So like bored. Decided to write. I forgot the disclaimer so here it an extra special one!**

**Me: Dimitri...?**

**Dimitri: Yes Grace?**

**Me: Would you like to do the disclaimer?**

**Dimitri: Sure. ( About to start)**

**Me: NO! You hurt Rose. Rose gets to do it.**

**Dimitri: That was very mean of you Grace. ( Looks amused)**

**Rose: Awww! Thank you so much Grace. ( Looks pointedly at Dimitri) LadyDraxx2520 does not own anything, but there will be people she does own later!**

**Me: YOU RUINED THE SURPRISE! **

**Chapter 6**

**DPOV**

I was looking around for Rose. Eventually I went back to the bar, hoping she would come back there and not wonder off like an idiot. I know that I should have went after her before she left the bar. I blame myself. She wouldn't be gone if I would have went after her.

I sat on the curb trying not to show emotion. I put my head in my hands. I can't do this anymore. I can't not be with her. I need her. She is like, my other half. I know that soundes encredibly cliche, but it's true. I really feel like I can't live without her. Not after seeing her again. I left because I didn't want to be in her way. She was so amazing I couldn't hold her back. I didn't think she would show up here after 2 years. When I was with my family in Russia but I couldn't stop thinking about her. I was always drifting out in family conversations just thinking about her hair, lips, eyes. Everything. My grandmother knew what it was about and encouraged me to come back, but I couldn't. I didn't want to be a burdan on her. After two years, I was still not being able to stop thinking about her. My mother, grandmother, and sisters had enought. They kept talking about me to go back to the States to her, and finally I did. Me and Christian were good friends in Russia, he always talked about wanting to go to America. So I thought we would go. Might as well start my search for her with someone I knew. Christian, Ivan and me were a trio of friends. When Ivan died we got closer. I would consider Christian my brother. So we came, got a apartment, and he dragged me out to this bar. I was glad though. My search for Roza didn't take long at all. I just wished I had more time to prepare what to say to her. That didn't work so well.

I heard someone walking and looked up. Roza, my Roza! She was okay!

"Roza!" I yelled out to her. I can't help but feel relieved, but angry she would just disappear with nowhere to go.

I grabbed both her arms and shook her. A little hard, but not enough to hurt her, just get her attention. " Roza! Where have you been? I have been looking everywhere for you!" I saw her looking at me. If I would say so, she was checking me out. Good to know, she still thinks I am a " god."

" Roza?" I asked sincere. " What happened?" I looked at her. Her eyes. Lips. Hair. He beautiful face.

" Some guy was hitting on me. I fought him. He probably has a broken nose, but passed out somewhere drunk." I can't believe she got in a fight. Well I can but that is not the point. I looked at her. All the concern I could I put in my eyes, knowing she would be looking for emotion. But inside I was filled with love.

I can't hold back anymore. I need her. I need her lips on mine. I couldn't control it. I moved forward before she could react. I kissed her. God, I missed her her lips on mine. I still kissed her. That's when I realized she was kissing me back! She was kissing me. Maybe she still loves me. I can't believe it. Now, I knew for sure.

If we fought for our love, we will have it in the end.

**So my nerds. That is the kiss in Dimitri's point of veiw. So I was going to try this new thing I got from some other fan fic. It was a Question Of The Chapter/ Day thing. So I was just going to see if people liked it and if no one reviews with it, I will just not do it. I just thought it would be cool to have you guys think and answer a question truthfully. Well here it is! **

**Question:**

**Should Rose play hard to get, or should they get right into the lovey-dovey part?**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Haha! I love every single one of you guys! A lot of reveiws for the question of the chapter! So I guess I will keep that up! And I want to keep doing that disclaimer also because it was fun to write! So anyways, for the question of last chapter's thing. I did get a lot of answers but I have made up my mind. You guys on the other hand will have to find out!**

**Me: Who wants to do the disclaimer?!**

**(Cricket chirps)**

**Me: I got a western novel.**

**Dimitri: Fine. I will do it. Grace does not own Vampire Academy. Now give me the western.**

**Me: About that... I lied. **

**Dimitri: You are a very mean person! You can't lie about westerns!**

**Me: I will make it up to you.**

**Dimitri: ( Moves away from me, looking scared)**

**Me: (Laughs evilly)**

**Chapter 7**

**RPOV**

He pulled back. I looked into his soft brown eyes. They were filled with love. Passion. I wanted to kiss him again. I knew I couldn't though. After all, I still had a wound from when he left. Can I trust him not to leave again? Why did he even leave in the first place? Should I let him in my life again? I will just have to see. I can't let him hurt me again either. We can be in love again if we can trust each other. But as he knows, I have a lot of trust issues. I have had them since my mother left when I was still a baby.

Dimitri looked at me. He looked like he wanted to kiss me again, and I wanted him to. He looked conflicted as if he should or not. He voted not. He let my arms go and took a step back.

" I promise. I promise I will never leave you again. I don't think I can. Not after seeing you again. I still love you and I can't ever leave you again. I am so, so sorry. I love you, I love you Roza! I will make it up to you. I promise you that." I was speechless. He still loves me. But that doesn't tell me why he left in the first place. I need to know that before I can figure out if I can trust him again. " I need to know why you left that night." I said my voice shaking. No doubt he heard it, because his face turned guilty. Or maybe that was just because of his answer. I knew he wouldn't lie. And even if he did, I would be able tell. We just had that connection. I just had to make sure he wouldn't just up and leave again.

" I left because... because... I left because I thought I was holding you back. You have so much to live for. You are beautiful, amazing. I loved you so much, I had to make sure you would do what you could. Not be held back because of me. I knew as soon as I was on the plane that I made the wrong choice. My heart was telling me that, but my head was saying it was for the best. My heart was breaking in my chest. When I got on the plane and it took off I felt my heart blow up. I can't live without you. I never wanted to either. I loved you so much, I needed you to be the best you can be. I knew that couldn't happen in I was in your life." His eyes started to water. I reached out and wiped away a tear that escaped. I can't stand to see him hurt. He held my hand against his face. He looked me in the eyes. I could see all the love, passion, lust in them. I can't let him hurt me again, because I still wasn't healed from the last time. I don't think I ever will. I knew after his amazing speech, that he wouldn't leave again. I knew but I had to make sure.

" I believe you. But, Dimitri, I am not me if you are not by my side. I cannot be the best I can be without you, but you have to prove to me that I can trust you again Dmitri. I thought before you left that we would always be together. Look how that ended up. You have to prove it to me Dimitri. You know I still love you, and I know you still love me. But we can't have a relationship without trust Dimitri. I love you. Please, don't make me regret it." I told him. I saw a flash of hope in his eyes. I meant what I said. I did still love him. He knew that.

I guess we will just see how he gains my trust.

** Haha! I had fun writing that. With everyone's review I decided to do both, since there was a tie. I will make her play hard to get, but still kinda lovey-dovey you know. Anyways. QUESTION TIME!**

** Question:**

** Did you ever have to gain someones trust? If so, tell how.**

** REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

** I have to say... I am kinda sad I only got one reveiw on the last chapter. Was it not very good? I know it wasn't one of the best but it was just like one of those chapters that is there before one of the good ones. **

**Grace: (crying) **

**Eddie: Aw. What's wrong?**

**Grace: I need someone to do the disclaimer.**

**Eddie: I will. Just please don't cry. LadyDraxx2520 does not own Vampire Academy. But she wishes she owned me. Haha!**

**Grace: Aw. I do wish I own you!**

**Chapter 8**

**DPOV**

After mine and Rose's conversation, I went to a little hotel since Christian is using the apartment. I feel so happy that Rose is going to give me a chance. My phone rang. I looked at the caller and it was Mama.

" Hello."

" Dinka! Was the plane ride good?"

" Yes, Mama. It was fine. How are you?" I asked her.

" Oh Dinka! I am just great! I miss you so much already." She said.

" I know Mama. I miss you too. I got to go though. Talk to you tomorrow?"

" Okay Dimka! I love you!"

" I love you too. Tell the girls I said hi."

" Okay. Bye."

" Bye Mama." I said to her. I really missed her. But all-in-all I love being back in the States.

I got to the hotel and got a room. The room wasn'tthe nicest place but it was all I could afford with the money on me. There was a queen size bed with a chair off to the side. There was an old TV that looked like it didn't even work. The carpet was stained and ratty looking. I walked inside and shut the door. This cannot and will not ruin my good mood. I did love Rose. I was IN love with her. She is amazing.

I fell asleep that night dreaming of Rose.

**RPOV**

We said our goodbye's and went our seperate ways. I walked to mine and Lissa's apartment. It wasn't a long walk but still lenghty. Once I got inside, I plopped down on my bed. God, I lovemy bed. It is so comfy!

I was drifting out of it when the landline rung. Really! Now! Just ignore it Rose. Ignore it. It kept on ringing.

_Ring... ring...ring...ring...ring...ring...ring...ring...r ing..._

" Oh My GOD! Shut up!" I got off my comfy bed and went to answer it. " What do you want?!" I screamed into the phone.

" Calm down, little girl. Is that anyway to talk to your father?"

" Old man, what do you want?" I asked Abe.

" Well I just wanted to see how my favorite daughter is doing."

" I am your only daughter, therefore your favorite."

" Exactly." He said.

" Old man, I am tired. And I was sleeping when you called so do you have something important to say or not?" I asked him wanting to get right to the point.

" Actrullay no. I just wanted to make sure you are okay. Bye Kiz."

" Bye, dad." I told him then hung up. Gosh, that was weird. I went back to my bed room and plopped back down. I was asleep before I hit the pillow.

** Well there it is. I hope I get more then one reveiw. I won't add another chapter until I get atleast 5 reveiws. Not to be mean but I really need reveiws to get influenced to write more. **

** Review if you want Dimitri to gain your trust!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well I have been talking to my friend aout her story and with drama and everything just kept me from updating. I am so sorry! I am also going to start a Harry Potter story also. So for all you Harry Potter nerds like moi! It will be up when I finish the rough draft and have my friends look it over. Probely by the end of the next week. **

** Me: I love Harry Potter.**

** Rose: Hey! Vampire Academy is still here!**

** Me: Oh yea, sorry. Anyways Herimone will you do the disclaimer.**

** Rose: WHAT! Herimone isn't even in this story! I will do it. LadyDraxx2520 does not own Vampire Academy.**

** Me: Why thank you Rose for finally doing the disclaimer!**

**Chapter 9**

**DPOV**

Laying in my bed on a Friday seemed like a pretty good idea this morning. It was just so comfortable. So here I was being a bum, laying in bed on Friday. Oh well. This week has been exhausting. After trying multiple times to talk to Rose about me and her going out on a date was hard but she finally agreed. So tomorrow we are going to go out. I am going to take her to a Italian resturant, then a romantic walk on the beach. Hopefully, she won't find it cheesy.

My mother has called me everyday since I have been from Russia. Things have changed a lot since then, now Sonya is pregaunt and Paul is now 8. Gosh, I really miss my family.

My phone started ringing, bringing me out of my trace of just standing out into space. What he said shocked me.

**RPOV**

I got into the shower and sang a song I love.

_I remember the way you made love to me_

_Like I was all you'd ever need_

_Did you change your mind_

_Well I didn't change mine_

_Now here I am trying to make since of it all_

_We were best friends_

_Now we don't even talk_

_You broke my heart_

_Threw my world apart_

_Didn't you know how much I loved you_

_Didn't you know how much I loved you baby_

_I gave you everything_

_Every part of me_

_Didn't you feel it when I touched you_

_Didn't I rock you when I loved you baby_

_Baby tell me_

_Didn't you know how much I loved you_

_I can't get you outta my mind_

That song was the only song I listened to after Dimitri left. It was exactly like this song. It just fit me so well. I miss him, even now that he is back. I still want him. I want to hold him in my arms. Have him tell me how much he loves me, how beautiful I am. Gosh, why does everything have to be so difficult with him? I guess it just means that it is true love, which you have to fight for it. I am just tired of being unsure. I am tired of not knowing what will happen. I can't be hurt anymore. He tore me apart. When he left it was like every vein in my body was being ripped out. And it ended with my heart. I have been hurt so bad, but I am coming back. I can get back up. I can heal, maybe now that he is back. This reminds me of a song.

_Feeling broken_

_Barley holding on_

_But there's just something so strong_

_Somewhere inside me_

_And I am down but I'll get up again_

_Don't count me out just yet_

_I've been brought down to my knees_

_And I've been pushed way passed the point of breaking_

_But I can take it_

_I'll be back _

_Back on my feet_

_This is far from over_

_You haven't seen the last of me_

_Haven't seen the last of me_

_They can say that_

_I won't stay around_

_But I gonna stand my ground_

_You're not gonna stop me_

_You don't know me _

_You don't know who I am _

_Don't count me out so fast_

_I've been brought down to my knees_

_And I've been pushed way passed the point of breaking_

_But I can take it_

_I'll be back _

_Back on my feet_

_This is far from over_

_You haven't seen the last of me_

_There will be no fade out_

_This is not the end_

_I'm down now but I'll be standing tall again_

_Times are but_

_I was built tough_

_I'm gonna show you all what I'm made of_

That song kind of describes what I am feeling right now, triumphant. I know I will be back on my feet. You really haven't seen the last of me. I will be back, standing tall, and strong. Don't try to stop me.

**Sorry guys if that is too much song. I wanted to put some songs in there. I love those songs. **

**Kelly Pickler- Don't you know how much I loved you**

**Cher- Haven't seen the last of me**

**So check out my story about Harry Potter. It is actually a Draco and OC. But Harry Potter none the less. I love all my people who review and next chapter is shout out time!**

**Review if you want Dimitri to beg you to go on a date with him!**

**(I would review) **


End file.
